the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Tsunami
Tsunami is one of the five Dragonets of Destiny that star in the first arc of Wings of Fire, and she is the main protagonist of the book The Lost Heir. She was raised from hatching by Kestrel, Dune, and Webs alongside her hatchmates Glory, Sunny, Clay, and Starflight in a cave under the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Personality She is rebellious and defiant, especially agaisnt Kestrel and the other mindersBehind her, panting defiantly, was the SeaWing dragonet, Tsunami. ... “Stop picking on Clay,” Tsunami growled. “Or I’ll bite you again.” - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. With the other Dragonets of Destiny, she can be bossy''Tsunami was strutting around the study cave barking orders.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy''“Stop that,” Tsunami said bossily, stamping her feet at them. “No whispering! Pay attention. I’m assigning parts.”'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, though she enjoys working with them.A map of Pyrrhia hung on the wall between the torches. Tsunami and Starflight loved staring at the map, trying to figure out where their hidden cave was. - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy She is often sarcastic, especially with the minders"She's going to be so mean to you during your training tomorrow," he said to Tsunami. "Oh, no," the SeaWing dragonet gasped. "I've never seen Kestrel be mean before! That'll be so unexpected and out of character!" -Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. Description Like all SeaWings, Tsunami has webbed talons, gills on her neck, and a fin down her back. She is described as having scales that are blue''Tsunami’s blue scales shifted as she shook herself from head to tail.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, dark blue''Clay nudged Tsunami’s dark blue shoulder with his snout.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, and "deep blue ... like cobalt glass"Her deep blue scales shimmered like cobalt glass in the torchlight. - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Her eyes are translucent and green''Tsunami flipped onto her back, gazing up at the stone roof with her translucent green eyes.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. She has a long neck''The gills in her long neck were pulsing like they always did when she was angry.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy, and sharp white teeth''A red-gold scale was caught between her sharp white teeth.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. Her gills flare when she's angry''The gills in her long neck were pulsing like they always did when she was angry.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. Clay describes her as beautiful''... she was floating beside him, ducking her head and splashing water over her scales like a beautiful overgrown fish.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy, fast, and strong''Tsunami swam so fast. He wished he had webs between his talons, too, or gills, or a tail like hers, so powerful she could nearly empty the river with one big splash.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. Book Appearances The Dragonet Prophecy Tsunami is introduced in the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, when she defends Clay from Kestrel's harsh training. Relationships -- Trivia *In The Dragonet Prophecy, Tsunami uses swimming as a solution to many problems''"Jump in the river" was Tsunami's solution for everything. Bored? Aching bones? Dry scales? Brain overstuffed with history of the war? "Jump in the river!" she'd shout whenever any of the other dragonets complained.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy; being in the water may have a calming or relaxing effect on SeaWings. * 's egg as pictured in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel)]]Tsunami's egg is a darker color than most SeaWing eggs, according to the guidelines for finding it in the prophecy. *Despite being a royal SeaWing, the swirled patterns on her wings are not shown on any of the covers of The Lost Heir; Turtle, however, has his shown on the English cover of Talons of Power. Gallery Canon Art 2012_WoF02.jpg|Tsunami on the English cover of The Lost Heir, illustrated by Joy Ang thelostheir-max.jpg|Tsunami on the German cover of The Lost Heir, illustrated by Max Meinzold Thelostheir-angelo-rinaldi.jpg|Tsunami on the UK cover of The Lost Heir, illustrated by Angelo Rinaldi Fan Art tiny tsunami.png|Pixel Tsunami by IceOfWaterflock|link=http://fav.me/dbwhalf References Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:The Dragonet Prophecy Characters Category:Dragonets of Destiny Category:Female Characters